mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
War
Declaring War * You can declare war on anyone that isn't in your mafia. * You can declare a war in your Fights tab by clicking on one of the random players that show up or click Declare War beside their name in the Fight tab. * You can then rally others to help you in your war by posting it to your profile and to the news feed. The person you go to war with can do the same, but since you are initiating the war, they usually don't get the time to call for help. * You and all those who come to the war can choose 1 person to attack. You do NOT spend any stamina doing this and the outcome of your attack is based on your skill points. If your attack skill is way higher than the target you're attacking you might do splash damage, which is damage that kills your original target and injures or kills another target from the "extra" attack power you deliver. * Your mafia can also rally help for your war. Even if people are not in your mafia, they can attack for or against you. (This feature is no longer applicable since the War system was re-vamped.) * A War can end in 2 different ways. ** You defeated your opponents Top Mafia and him/her, or they defeat yours. ** If not all opponents are defeated the person with the most kills wins the war after the timer runs out. * If you win, you receive 2 random war rewards you receive 1 known and 1 random war reward item based on what tier you are in and everyone who helps you gets a known war reward item. * You can also get revenge on those who fought against you by attacking, sucker punching or starting a war on them. * The "Mafia Size" indicator does not include any Hired Guns you have since Hired Guns aren't "real" mafia members and can't respond to the war request anyways. However, if you don't have a Top Mafia set up, the 6 defensive spots to protect you CAN be filled by Hired Guns. * Wars last 16 hours. Wars now last for 8 hours. * To declare war, you must have 6 mafia(does not include hired guns) Helping in a war You can also help others who have declared war. When they post on the news feed, you can click on it, then choose someone to attack. but where 'New Declare War' "More Force, More Loot, More Help" Skill-Based Damage:'' Your skill determines the damage that opponents suffer at your hand. You can wound them , take them out completely , and even cause splash damage, which is dealt to one opponent as the result of killing another! *War Skill Levels * Easy * Medium * Hard ''New Spoils of War: Collect new loot to get new Achievements! Insta-Recruiting: Use Chat to ask friends who are currently online to come help you beat your opponents! ''COMING SOON Play Mob Doctor:'' Heal your friends who are wounded! Rewards Previous rewards Current rewards Tier 1 Rewards Tier 2 Rewards Tier 3 Rewards Tier 4 Rewards Tier 5 Rewards Tier 6 Rewards Tier 7 Rewards Tier 8 Rewards Achievement You can earn 7 Achievements while doing Wars * First Blood - Declare and win the war * Veteran - Participate in 500 wars * Warlord 1 - Earned by obtaining all 1st tier War rewards * Warlord 2 - Earned by obtaining all 2nd tier War rewards * Warlord 3 - Earned by obtaining all 3rd tier War rewards * Warlord 4 - Earned by obtaining all 4th tier War rewards * Warlord 5 - Earned by obtaining all 5th tier War rewards * Warlord 6 - Earned by obtaining all 6th tier War rewards * Warlord 7 - Earned by obtaining all 7th tier War rewards * Warlord 8 - Earned by obtaining all 8th tier War rewards Blog Post Blog Post Gallery Declarewarpage.jpg war.png New War Format.png|New War Format War rewards.png 16 War Rewards.jpg Newwar.png New War Rewards Page 1st Tier.jpg New War Rewards Page 2nd Tier.jpg New War Rewards Page 3rd Tier.jpg New_War_Rewards_Page_4th_Tier.png Level 5 War Rewards.png declarewar_refresh_promo_380x200.jpg War Achievements Pop-Up.png declareWarhalfHPMod.png Category:War Category:War Category:New York Category:Bangkok Category:Cuba Category:Moscow Category:Las Vegas Category:Fight Category:Italy Category:Brazil